Broken Ice
by readgirl0823
Summary: Bella has a secret that she didn't tell anyone. Knowing that it would be dangerous for anyone else to know she tries to sneak out of life to where she started; almost killing her.


PREFACE

Bella's POV

I don't know how to explain it. The feeling was unbearable. I cried out but nobody seemed to hear me, I was alone.

This was much worse than giving birth to Nessie. I could succumb that feeling but not this one.

The thing that is so incredulous to me is that I am a vampire now. I am not supposed to feel _any_ pain now.

The easiest way I can explain it to you is imagine drowning in a pool of water. You can't say anything and you can't hear anyone. You are falling to the end of the world. Your whole body is paralyzed and you can't help it. No matter what you say or try to do it will not subside.

CHAPTER ONE

Edward's POV

My Bella is in pain again. I don't know what to do at all. I am completely naked when it comes to this.

Carlisle tries to do anything he can. Alice tries to see the end result. Jasper tries to subdue the pain but he says that this evil is too strong. It has taken up her whole body.

"Carlisle! There has to be something! She is in **PAIN!" **I screamed.

_The only way for her is, I am guessing is to drink human blood._ Carlisle said.

"We already gave some to her!" I said in frenzy.

Carlisle looked straight into my eyes and thought._ It has to be fresh human blood. She has to kill._

Now I know the reason why he thought it instead of speaking because everybody in the house, especially the wolves, would be in an uproar.

_We have to._ I thought.

Carlisle stared at me with true sympathy. I knew what would happen. I have to tell the others.

I called everybody in the living room and explained the problem the others.

"No Edward, we can't" Esme whispered.

"This cannot happen again." Rosalie shivered but wasn't cold.

Emmett shrugged and walked away. Alice just stood there, trying to decipher the issues at hand.

"How much time does she have?" I asked Carlisle.

Two weeks

I could feel the pain rise again, this is what I was afraid would happen.

Bella's POV

My body was still paralyzed but I could hear _everything _now, unlike before.

I heard a presence of three bodies.

From far away I could hear heavy, staggered breathing outside, whom I expected was the wolves and Nessie.

I could feel the soft, lulled blanket covering me. Just like a human I felt myself clutching to the blanket for warmth that I would need.

"Anything new Alice?" Edward inquired.

"Her future is foggy, Edward. There is something in her blocking anything that we vampires can physically or mentally read in her body." I heard her sigh. "Jazz is still trying so hard to at least read her emotions let alone controlling them."

Edward growled with a slight whine at the end of it.

"Can I please be left alone with her?" He asked and then I heard two sets of footsteps fade away through the door.

"Bella, please." He whimpered. "Try to get through this."

"I—m" I tried so hard to push out of my lungs.

"Bella! Do you hurt at all?" he asked, stunned.

"I'm fine." My words became at least a little bit clearer.

"Can you open your eyes?"

My eyes started to flutter open. They moved to the right and I could see Edward kneeling by my bed. His eyes looked relieved and scared at the same time.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Don't worry about that Bella. I need to know how you feel?" He looked into my eyes.

"I'm okay." I told him reassuringly. I am so glad that he cannot read my mind.

"Do I need to bring Jasper in here?" he asked.

"Nope" I told him a-matter-a-factly. " I need to go outside and get some fresh air."

"You can't" he held me down.

"I have to go and see my daughter, Edward." I said with a little bit of anger rising up in my throat.

"You will kill them. I can't let you out there, Bella. You will be out of control." He said. "Carlisle and I, maybe everybody else will need to tell you something."

"I won't kill anybody, Edward!" I rose up in the bed. " I _need_ to see her!"

Edward tried to hold me back but even though I was weak, I still had a little more strength than him.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward tried to hold me off.

"Let me go!" I shrieked.

"Hold her!" Alice's voice commanded.

"Please! I just want to see her!" I yelped.

"Bella, you will see her." Alice murmured. "Please relax. For me"

My body started to unravel. They all let go but Edward putting me safe on the bed and holding my hand.

"Are you ready for the news?" Emmett asked holding a huge grin on his face but it did not phase his eyes.

"What news?" I pondered.

"You didn't tell her?" Rosalie said saucily. "I think that she has a right to know."

"I was getting around to it, _Rosalie_." Edward replied.

I looked at them incomprehensively.

"I'll tell her." That was when Jasper came from behind.

"Go ahead guys. I can take care of this." He repeated.

They all left with worried looks on their faces but Edward. His was infuriated.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

Jasper came by me, sitting exactly where Edward waited for my eyes to open.

He looked into my eyes and said, "you're body is in danger, Bella. You have to feed on a living human to survive."

I thought about it for a second. "I can't Jasper, I don't want to kill. I am not a killer."

That's why Rosalie was so mad, and that look on Emmett's face.

"Bella, you will die if you don't feed from a living human being." He reminded me.

"Jasper, if I have to take life from somebody in order to live than I don't want to live." I explained. "I don't even feel weak."

"You may not feel weak but your body is slowly dieing." Jasper said" I understand though. Do you want me to go and get Edward?" he asked.

"No. I have to be alone right now." I said. Then Jasper left the room.

Then I shut my eyes and thought.

CHAPTER TWO

Jacob's POV

"Come on Jake! Let's go hunt." Nessie said thrilled.

"Shush, Nessie. I'm listening." Listening to Bella.

"Is Mom okay?" she asked.

"I don't know, Nessie." I said truthfully.

"Why don't we go in and see her?" she asked with anticipation.

"You're dad told us to stay out here until Mom got better. Stay by me." Her anticipation faded quickly.

_I am done with this god-awful smell_ Paul thought.

_Let's go to La Push._ Embry thought.

_Are you okay, Jacob? Do you want to come? _Sam thought.

_I'll stay._ I thought.

"You can go Jacob. I'll go ask Dad if I can come in." she reassured me.

"No" I said.

"Yes." She replied.

A second later, one of the Cullen's came over, Alice.

"I got Nessie." She said, "You can go and take a break."

"I'm taking her out hunting. You can take a break." I replied.

Alice was definitely upset.

"Nessie, go get a head start, I'll catch up with you." I said.

"Okay!" she said enthusiastically.

"How's Bella?" I whispered.

Alice looked very hesitant. "She's okay."

"There's more info, isn't there?" I cornered.

"Jacob, I have to tell you something." She hesitated, "Bella has to kill a human being to survive. No blood bank, it has to be a fresh kill."

I could feel the anger and heat rising up again, like once before.

"Jasper!" she yelled.

I started to feel the bloodsucker try to succumb my anger, but it was no use.

"What even made her like that to begin with! Isn't she supposed to be strong now?" I screamed.

I ran out into the woods, to find Nessie.

I found her, right by the lake.

"What took you so long, Jake?" she turned over and smiled with those beautiful brown eyes, Bella's beautiful eyes.

"I was talking to Alice." I told her.

"Is my mom okay?" she waited.

"Yes. She is doing okay. She is getting better so we don't want to disturb her. At all." I said secretly.

"I'm a big kid now." She said, "I can handle it, Jake."

"I know that you are a big kid now but you can still hurt." I said honestly.

"I miss her." She cried. "She's my mom." I held her in my arms and she buried her face in my shoulder. "Please, don't leave me."

"I won't." I whispered in her ear and kissed her hair. "I won't."

CHAPTER THREE

Bella's POV

My body started to get tired day by day. Waiting for something?

I know that I am not going to survive. My mind told me to just try harder, to see Nessie, but I can't kill anyone.

"Edward." I whispered.

"What is it Bella?" he asked.

"Can you get Jacob?" I inquired.

"But…" he started.

"I am not going to do anything. I just need to tell him something." I looked at him. "I'm not even thirsty," I added.

A few minutes later Jacob came in and said: "Hey Bells."

"Hi Jake." I smiled.

"I need to tell something to you." I cried with no tears.

He came and sat right by the bed and brushed my hair back.

"I am so sorry to I hurt you again. You don't deserve what I am doing to you." I told him honestly.

"How is Nessie?" I asked him.

"Doing good." He sighed, "She really wants to see you."

"I want to see her too." I can already feel the pain rise in my body.

"They won't let Nessie in here; especially Edward and Alice." Jacob added.

"That is why I need you to tell her something from me." I explained to him.

Jacob waited until I could speak.

"I think she is old enough to know that her mother is dying." I told him hesitantly.

His face looked so scared and sad at the same time.

"Carlisle said that I have now three more days to live." I looked at him; "My physical state has brought me to only one alternative to save my life… to kill a living, breathing human."

"You say this so naturally forgetting what brought you to this state." Jacob said with a pain-stricken face.

"It was the Volturi." I told him. "I let my guard down for one second and one of their new members almost killed me. You can't tell any of them. Edward thought I was hunting with Alice."

"Why did you go, then?" he inquired.

"I can't tell you why." I shivered. "Just tell her that I love her and that I will always be with her."

"Don't give me all that ghost voodoo crap, Bella. You are going to be okay!" he argued.

I touched his burning hot skin. "Remember to tell her to see." I kissed his cheek and forehead. "I love you Jake."

"But why did you tell me and not Edward?"

"He wouldn't know how to explain it to her." I told him.

"I'll see you soon Bells." He smiled.

"Bye Jake." I smiled back at him.

CHAPTER FOUR

Edward's POV

Alice has no clue to what will happen.

I try so hard to at least ponder what I could do but I can't.

"Jasper, anything?" I asked.

"I am sorry brother. She has shielded me and won't let me persuade her emotions." He said. "It's as if she does not want us to read her persuade at all."

"We have to do it." I said calmly.

"Edward," Esme gasped.

"If we find a dieing human we could-" I started

Everybody got quiet. We all pondered the idea.

"What if she can't stop? She is stronger than all of us." Alice questioned.

"I know she would stop. It isn't in her to keep feeding." I whispered.

Emmett was nodding. Everybody was but Rosalie.

_So it's become this or die?_ She asked.

"The person would be dieing Rosalie!"

Her face was full of anger. _That person, dieing or not, will remember their last few minutes alive full of pain, somebody draining the life out of them._

She ran out of the house with Emmett after her.

"I am not doing that." A voice came from behind me; Bella.

I ran over there and said, " Are you okay?"

"No" she whispered. " I can't do that to anyone. Nobody deserves this life or death."

Then all of a sudden she was blazing out of the door. I ran after her but she was faster than me, getting lost in the woods.

"Bella!" I screamed.

Bella's POV

I can't let them get to me. They will make me feed when they get me.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I can't," I whispered to myself as I ran through the shrubs and greenery.

This was one of the greatest feelings in my life. I didn't need to stop for air or water or anything.

My body fooled my weakness. My throat wasn't weak yet.

I stopped at a motel staying in the darkest room.

I think I'm in Texas. I don't know.

My mind did not want to reflect on today so I played a variety of Beatles, Blue October and Green Day songs.

The song Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) seemed to keep ringing in my mind. The music is my only companionship right now.

In the morning I'll be running to Italy. I know what I have to do.

I set my routes and times. It will take me thirty-six hours to get there and be throw myself to death.

CHAPTER FIVE

Jacob's POV

It's been a couple of hours since I talked to Bella. Nessie and I have to keep out of the way.

"How was Mom?" Nessie asked.

"She is okay." I said. "I have to tell you something."

"Jacob!" Edward called from the background. He came with the worst look on his face and went over to kiss Nessie on the cheek and said to me, "Bella's gone."

"What?" Nessie and I screamed out at the same time.

"We need help tracking her. You and the whole pack." He said.

"What about me?" Nessie asked.

"You just stay put honey." He smoothed her hair back.

"Okay. We will track her." I said. " Who is going to track her? We can split up."

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and myself."

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" Nessie asked

"Went hunting." He answered. "Let's go and plan this out."

Alice's POV

Edward goes and retrieves Nessie and the dog.

"I've got to go." I said to the rest of them. "Start before me."

I ran out to the woods trying so hard to think until it hit me. I know where Bella is going.

This was just like once before; a death sentence, Bella is going to the Volturi.

I have to get Jacob and Nessie, which is the only way to save her. If Edward knew he would try to attack the Volturi and get everybody killed.

Bella's POV

I got to Volterra at the stroke of midnight.

Two familiar vampires I have seen before let me in, but I can't remember the names from my human life.

Aro waited and came out of his thrown right when he saw me.

"Bella what a pleasure again." He smiled and kissed my hand. "How can I be of service?"

Then I told him my problem. I can't feed on a human to survive; it isn't in my nature to curse others too.

"I see your dilemma, young Bella." He sighed. "Give us till dawn to think it over. Remember to wear a cloak."

Then I walked out of there full of grief and annoyance. I can't wait till dawn!

Alice's POV

I ran back to the house thinking about normal stuff instead of a suicidal vampire.

To my luck they all left but Jacob and Nessie.

"Jacob, Nessie" I murmured. I told them everything about Bella. To my satisfaction they were happy about my plan to save her.

I could see it in there eyes. We have a chance at saving Bella.

"Let's go." Jacob said.

Bella's POV

I came at dawn covered in a dark cloak. The light had just started to show through the blinds of the big haunted mansion.

Jane and a couple of others, including the new vampire Bianca came and took me to Aro. I did not fear the new vampire Bianca knowing that I would die and would be done of this physical and mental grievance.

Aro, Marcus, and Cauis were in their thrones waiting for my arrival. All the vampires around me looked at me with superiority and irritability.

"Have you made your decision?" I asked Aro definitely annoyed.

"Yes, young one, we have." He said. "Your powers are to powerful to waste. We will not kill you Bella. What we want is for you to become one of us and feed on human blood and become our family."

I shook my head. "Then you know what I will have to do." I threw the cloak over me full of anger and disappointment.

"Such a waste." I heard Aro murmur.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled at one of the bestrewed vampire follower of Aro blocking my way.

He moved with a hint of resentment on his face, followed by the others.

CHAPTER SIX

Alice's POV

Jacob, Renesmee, and I were on the plane to Volterra. I excused myself to the bathroom hoping that I would get the slightest glimpse of what the answer was to Bella's execution.

"_Have you made your decision?"_ Bella asked.

"_We will not kill you Bella"_ Aro said.

Yes! We have a chance.

"You guys, they denied her!" I told Nessie and Jacob.

A few hours later we got off the plane ready to save Bella.

Nessie's POV

Alice stole a yellow Ferrari right when we got to Volterra. Alice and I were covered in the front seat with jackets and scarves not exposing our skin while Jacob sits in the back seat staring at me.

"Okay, Bella will expose herself." Alice explained. "She will show herself when the sun is at it's highest; the strike of noon. Nessie you have to run to the plaza. You have to scream, try to get her attention anyway you can without exposing yourself Nessie."She sighed. "Can you handle it?"

"Yes" I said, sure of myself. "That is my mother."

"What will I do?" Jacob asked.

"You will have to stay here." Alice said. "They would kill you Jacob if you went with Nessie or I. If anything goes wrong here is a cell phone." She gave him the phone. "Get help. All of our numbers are programmed in there."

"Are you ready Nessie?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Just run to the plaza right over there on the right. I will be right behind you." She said.

"I love you Nessie" Jacob said.

"Love you too." I said.

"Go! Go!" Alice interrupted.

I started to run. My body felt so hot running through the heat and the people around me. I kept running until I saw the plaza. The time was 11:59am.

I pushed my legs faster as I saw Mom opening the doors below the clock tower.

People yelled and cussed at me but I still kept going.

"Mom!" I yelled, "Stop!" I yelled even louder.

Her eyes were closed as I ran into her.

"Bella!" I screamed to her by her real name.

She opened her eyes.

"Hello Nessie." she crooned.

"What were you thinking?" I screamed.

"I couldn't kill anybody, Nessie." She said.

"But why didn't you tell me first?" I said aggravated.

"Jacob was supposed to tell you." She kissed my cheek.

"He didn't. At least yet." I said.

"Is this your lovely daughter, Bella?" somebody asked from behind us.

"Yes, Felix." She said.

"Aro wants to see you." He and the other immortal said.

"Go ahead with Alice." she said.

"No. All of you come with us. Including the wolf." The other vampire added.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Nessie's POV

In a second, Alice and Jacob came in. Jacob was standing next to me with Alice right next to Bella, whispering something in her ear.

Jacob held my hand tightly on my left, burning it and mom holding mine on my right freezing it. I didn't mind at all though.

We started to walk down the hall with two vampires behind us and one small petite girl in front of us who definitely is a vampire too.

"So, who's idea was this?" mom whispered.

"All of us thought it up." I said. I tried so hard not to shiver but it besieged me.

This place felt like a haunted mansion with paintings and old furnishing. It felt so cold and unwelcoming.

"What's going on Jacob?" I whispered so low.

Before he could answer one of the vampires said: " you all are going to meet Aro; our master."

I looked up at Jacob and he shrugged.

We came into this circular room full of powdered faced vampires circling the perimeter of the room except for three sitting in large thrones. It was like a three-king façade from the 1500s.

"Welcome again Bella and Alice to Volterra." He kissed their hands and held Alice's for a couple of seconds as he read her thoughts.

When that man came by us I recognized him from when I was only a young child. When he came by, Jacob and Mom held both my right and left hands tightly.

Aro's nose wrinkled at the sight of Jacob and then looked at me.

"This is young Nessie isn't it?" he asked.

"What do you think?" my mother hissed. When she said that the whole room felt uneasy. Aro just smiled.

His big red eyes stared at mine with wonder. Jacob's body turned rigid and hot.

"Renesmee, may I hold your hand?" his face begged.

I looked at my mother and she nodded. I let go of my mother's and Jacob's hands.

Aro took both of mine in a splint second.

"Ah." He murmured. He looked to Jacob, "How could _this_ happen?" He asked, "A half vampire and a young werewolf have such an immediate bond."

All of the powdered faces in the room turned to disgust and horror. There was not even a drop of happiness. I can tell this wasn't the greatest news in the world.

"Half breeds." He sighed. "This is unprecedented." He looked to my mother.

"How could you give birth to a calamity like this?" one of the other kings asked disgusted.

"Relax Cauis." Aro understood.

"This cannot go on, Aro." The other king commended.

"Bella, how old is she?" Aro asked, ignoring them both.

"She will be eight years old, Aro." She said exasperated.

"Only eight?" Aro sighed. "She looks more sixteen."

"Her body and mind grows very fast." Alice said with no hint of exasperation.

Aro walked to Alice, his eyes beseeching her. "Is this something that you have seen, Alice?"

"Partly. It is also something that I am of certain of." She said considerately.

She held out her hand and he took it. He was reading every little thought she has or will ever have. In the hunt for a succulent new, fresh out of the oven, prophesy she saw.

I looked up at Jacob, afraid of taking my eyes off of Alice. His eyes were dark and scared. He held my hand more securely, trying to protect me but wasn't sure how too.

Abruptly, one of the women from the circle came up to Aro. Her eyes frightened and horror found. She held out her hand to him and he took it.

"Chelsea. How certain are you?" he asked.

"Very. This bond and Bella and Edward's one of the strongest I've ever seen or felt. This coven is very strong." Her eyes turned blazing red.

Aro suddenly looked at Jacob and I. We clung to each other and held each other's hand very securely, afraid of what Aro will do next.

"Jane." He murmured and then the small petite girl came from the circle in the room.

"Let's see if Jacob is immune to your powers." He sighed.

I looked at the girl with horror. I remember what her power is, mental pain.

"No!" I screamed and lunged at the girl. Then I realized that my mother had a shield around us.

The girl pushed me away and I got back up. I growled at the girl and then stood at my stance right next to Jacob.

"Felix," Aro murmured. "Could you please restrain Bella for me?"

The vampire sprung at my mother. Another vampire went and held Alice and I in a neck brace.

Jacob stood there alone in the middle of the hall.

Luckily, my mother got out of Felix's grasp and went running to Jacob.

"STOP!" I screamed, and then all of a sudden everybody in the room looked at me.

I broke out of the vampire's grasp and walked up to Aro.


End file.
